


call it magic (such a precious truth)

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe believes in magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/763013.html?thread=100302213#t100302213  
> Theme: witches and wizards  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, After watching Hocus Pocus they start talking about magic and witches.

"I love that film." Caitlin pressed the off button on the remote control with a happy sigh, snuggling back into Joe's arms. Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look nearly as impressed as she was. She bit her lip. "Did I just fall into our generation gap?" 

Joe chuckled, tightened his arms around her. "Little bit," was all he would admit. "I remember Iris looking at it when she was a kid... I've just never sat down to watch it with her, that's all." 

"Well, that's just a crime." Caitlin did her best to keep a straight face, even if she could feel her lips twitching ever so slightly. 

"And me a detective." Joe's voice was dry and he actually rolled his eyes. "Should I be buying you the DVD for Christmas?" 

"Please." Caitlin gave him her best withering look, even if her lips were still twitching wildly. "Like I don't already own it." Which happened to be true - Hocus Pocus was one of her go to rainy day movies, especially at this time of year. Finding it on one of the local television channels tonight, even though they'd missed the first five minutes, had brightened her spirits to no end after what had been the latest in a succession of trying days. 

"You know," Joe said, his eyes far away suddenly, "Iris used to pretend to be a witch after watching this... she'd be going around, pretending to cast spells... she tried to turn me into a frog once..." 

Caitlin giggled, both at the image and the knowledge that she'd done much the same thing. "I really wanted to believe in magic and witches after seeing it," she murmured. "Part of me still does." 

"I believe in magic." Joe's words had her looking up at him, blinking in surprise, and he continued, with a perfectly straight face, "Hey, you've definitely cast a spell on me."

It took a second for his meaning to hit home and when it did, her jaw dropped and she laughed out loud. "Oh, very good." She nuzzled her face against his chest. "Very smooth." 

"I thought so." He looked immensely pleased with himself. His hand came up, cupped her cheek. "But it's true, you know." 

Suddenly, the urge to laugh disappeared. "Yeah," she whispered as he lowered his lips to hers. "I do."


End file.
